Oh Liebling, I Wish You Were Here
by Let'sPretend
Summary: Prussia returns to Berlin for a few days, and while he's there, he starts to miss a certain invisible blonde boy. Human names. Songfic.


So. Hello, all. :D

This is my first attempt at an actual songfic. I decided to write it after my friend Juliet (thisisvanillatwilight) pointed out that the song fit pretty well with PruCan (my OTP. ftw. seriously. xD). She pointed this out, and I ended up having to put Vanilla Twilight by Owl City (ftw again) on repeat on my iPod.

Again, this is my first attempt at a songfic, and I had a bit of trouble interpreting the verses. I took it a bit literally and followed them closely. I'm not very abstract sometimes. :/

This is dedicated to Juliet, one of my bestest friends~ 8D

Happy (very) belated birthday, love. 3

* * *

_The stars lean down to kiss you,  
____And I lie awake I miss you,  
__Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.  
__Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,  
__But I'll miss your arms around me  
__I'll send a postcard to you dear,  
__Cause I wish you were here._

Prussia hated when he had to leave and go back to Berlin. Even though the Canadian climate was cold, and he hated it, he couldn't help but love Canada himself. Matthew Williams was just too sweet and too easy to fluster; he was endearing, really. And Gilbert was just drawn to him.

The Prussian would lie in his room in the middle of the night, wishing that Matthew was there to hug him while he slept. It was hard to sleep without Mattie. Gil liked having the familiar body next to his, the both of them keeping the blankets warm as they slept, and Matthew clinging onto him. He was adorable, really.

Gil picked out a postcard with a mug of beer on it and smirked. Maybe Mattie would like that. He went over to cash register.

A few days later, a blonde Canadian man received a postcard with long, elegant script spelling out "Wish you were here."

_I'll watch the night turn light blue,__  
__But it's not the same without you,__  
__Because it takes two to whisper quietly,__  
__The silence isn't so bad,__  
__Till I look at my hands and feel sad,__  
__Cause the spaces between my fingers__  
__Are right where yours fit perfectly._

Whenever Gil couldn't sleep, he'd usually go up onto the roof or out onto the porch to watch the sky change throughout the night. If he was in Canada, Mattie would join him. But he did this alone when he was in Berlin.

He looked up to say something witty in the soft voice he reserved for this time, but stopped. He shivered as he realized that it was just him out on the porch, and he kind of slumped when he didn't feel the weight of Mattie's body leaning against him.

He straightened up. The quiet wasn't that horrible. He could bask in his own awesomeness. Ja! Of course! He fistpumped, but stopped to stare at the fist. He flexed his fingers.

Huh. Hands were pretty awesome. It was like they were made to hold others' hands, how the fingers were spaced so perfectly to fit someone else's fingers between them.

The Prussian frowned after he clenched his fist. It didn't feel the same without Matthew's fingers in between his own.

_I'll find repose in new ways,__  
__Though I haven't slept in two days,__  
__Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone.__  
__But drenched in Vanilla twilight,__  
__I'll sit on the front porch all night,__  
__Waist deep in thought because when I think of you.__  
__I don't feel so alone.__  
__I don't feel so alone.__  
__I don't feel so alone._

_As many times as I blink I'll think of you... tonight.__  
__I'll think of you tonight_.

Gil leaned against a post on the porch. He felt the tense muscles in his back relax. He was so tired. He'd never realized just how hard it was to sleep without Matthew next to him. In the two days he'd been in Berlin, he hadn't gotten any sleep.

He could just hear Mattie's voice, telling him to come to bed, or saying "Stop your 'awesome' and get to sleep."

Gil always thought of Mattie when they weren't together. The Canadian was always on his mind, especially when they were apart. Gil tended to get lonely easily; that was why he always ended up bugging the crap out of other nations, like Austria or West. Gil didn't like to be alone. Most people didn't, but he hated it so much—he loathed the feeling. He hated being forgotten or ignored. He hated not being acknowledged, not being recognized. But what he hated most: "Why're you still here (old man)? You aren't a nation anymore."

Mattie was forgotten, too. That was why they'd bonded, Gil guessed. They had something in common.

That and the fact that once Gilbert had tasted pancakes and maple syrup, he wouldn't stop barging into Matthew's house.

Gil didn't feel as lonely when he thought of the younger man, too. It was like, when he thought of Matthew, he felt like he wasn't that alone, because he knew that Matthew was thinking of him as well.

_When violet eyes get brighter,__  
__And heavy wings grow lighter,__  
__I'll taste the sky and feel alive again.__  
__And I'll forget the world that I knew,__  
__But I swear I won't forget you,__  
__Oh if my voice could reach back through the past,__  
__I'd whisper in your ear,__  
__Oh darling I wish you were here_

Gilbert had made sure to sleep on the plane ride, as he didn't want to waste time passed out in Matthew and his room. He wanted to spend as much time with the Canadian as possible. It was somewhat a tradition that they'd go out to get poutine at a little restaurant in Montreal that Mattie absolutely loved.

So Gil walked out the gate, fully rested and anxious to see his lover. He was holding his carryon—his laptop, as he liked to keep up with his blog (well, the blog he stole).

He looked around the airport anxiously as he walked around, looking for the familiar red hoodie or blonde head of hair.

And he spotted Matthew, standing just where security started, as close as he could be, with Gilbird chirping madly on his head.

Gil quickened his pace, and Mattie spotted him, his violet eyes brightening substantially. And Gilbert tackled Mattie, holding onto him tightly in a hug.

"I missed you," the younger man said softly.

"My awesome, right?" Gil smirked, nuzzling Matt's blonde hair.

"Of course," Mattie laughed.

"Hmm. I missed you, too," Gilbert told him, pulling back to peck him on the lips. "Wanna go get some awesome fries and gravy?"

"You know it."

Grinning, Gil took Mattie's hand and wound their fingers together, pulling the other close. Gil leaned in close, so that his lips were very close to Mattie's ear, sending a wave of heat across Mattie's cheeks and the bridge of his adorable nose.

"_Ich liebe dich_," the Prussian purred.

"_J-je t'aime_, _aussi__,_" Mattie said softly, holding onto Gil's arm.

Finally, he was home.

* * *

Heh. Very fluffy Gil. But he was missing his Canadian~

I know he was a bit OOC. This is what happens (at least, in my fluff-filled mind) when he and Mattie are away from each other for a few days.

Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Thanks for reading~


End file.
